Kako to Shoukai no Jutsu
by Amako-sama
Summary: Un parchemin. Un jutsu qui n'aurait peut-être pas dû être prononcé. Un château. Des sorciers. Des ninjas. Un beau bordel quoi. S.H/I.U; S.U/N.U; D.M/H.G; H.P/B.Z; P.P/H.H.
1. Chapter 1

Nos ninja préférés sont agés de seize ans. Sasuke est rentré au village avec Itachi qu'il a convaincu de revenir. Ils sont tous en train de fouiller les restes d'un des nombreux repères de l'Akastuki.

Soudain, Ino tombe sur un parchemin étrange. Il est écrit dessus : _Mahoukai*. _Intriguée, elle appelle tous les autres ninja. Ino ouvrit le parchemin sur lequel était inscrit : うるさい声で次の文を読んでください：未来と過去、そして羊皮紙にあなたのすべての手を置いてください.** Obeissant à l'ordre, tous les ninja posèrent leur main après l'avoir mordu pour en faire couler un peu de sang et prononcèrent le sort suivant :_ Kako to Shourai no justsu !***_

Un énorme nuage de fumée s'éleva. Tous nos ninja perdirent connaissance.

Ils se réveillèrent dans un parc verdoyant proche d'un lac miroitant. En face d'eux s'élevait une immence bâtisse. Et tout autour d'eux, des dizaines de personnes les regardaient en parlant une curieuse langue. Comme un seul homm... pardon, ninja, ils se levèrent et se mirent en position de combat. Les personnes en face d'eux sortirent un ridicule bâton de bois de sous leurs vêtements.

Un grand homme habillé d'une curieuse robe violette et portant une barbe aussi longue et aussi blanche que les cheveux de Jiraya s'approcha et dit quelques mots dans la langue inconnu. Tous leurs agresseurs rangèrent leur bout de bois. Le vieillard s'approcha d'eux et s'adressa à Itachi vu que s'était le plus âgé. Celui-ci lui lança un regard de totale incomprehension à son interlocuteur. Le viellard sembla comprendre et sortit son bout de bois. Il prononca des mots d'une voix gutturale et un rayon de lumière sortit de son bâton.

Dans un reflexe protecteur, Neji, le spécialiste de la défence, composa quelques _mudras**** _et un bouclier défensif s'éleva entre les ninja et le rayon de lumière. Le viellard lui lança un regard ahuri avant d'adresser quelques gestes à Itachi. Il pointa son doigt sur lui-même, fis un signe d'apaisement et s'inclina. Langage universel du corps, Itachi compris qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

"- Ecoutez les gars, apparement il ne nous veut pas de mal donc laissons le faire, dit-il.

- T'es sur qu'on peut lui faire confiance, lança Sasuke.

- Au pire, on a déjà vu pire qu'un rayon de lumière, intervint Naruto. On est pas en sucre.

- T'as raison. Laissons nous faire, dit Itachi."

Il se tourna vers le vieillard et hocha la tête. Celui-ci leva son bâton et un nouveau jet en sortit, touchant tous les ninjas. Ils rensentirent un frisson les parcourirent et soudain, ils savaient. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il savaient, mais ils savaient. Le vieillard pris la paroles et ils surent ce qu'ils savaient... très clair n'est-ce pas ?

"- Bonjour, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledor et je suis le directeur de cette école. D'où venez vous ? Demanda le dénommé Albus.

- Nous venons de Konoha no Kuni, dans la pays du feu, répondit Itachi.

- Où est-ce sur Terre ?

- Avez vous une carte ?"

Dumbledor sortit son bâton, fit un coup sec du poignet et une carte apparu. Les ninja se penchèrent dessus et se lançèrent un regard ahuri.

"- Nous ne connaissons pas ce monde. Nous ne venons pas d'ici. Qu'êtes vous ? Questionnna Itachi.

- Nous sommes des sorciers. Ce que je tient dans ma main est une baguette. Cela sert à lancer des sorts. Et vous, qu'êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes des ninjas."

Un brouhaha s'éleva de la foule d'étudiants. Des ninjas à Poudlard ?.

* : Magie, monde magique.

** : C'est censé (on est jamais sur des traducteurs) vouloir dire : Lisez les mots qui suivent et posez votre main sur le parchemin.

*** : Technique du passé et de l'avenir.

**** : Signes de main qui représentent les signes du zodiaque.


	2. Chapter 2

« - Des ninjas... Certes. Et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?  
- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de comprendre le pourquoi du comment mais en gros, on a été téléportés et on ne peut pas revenir chez nous.  
- C'est contrariant. Pour vous comme pour nous. Hum... Eh bien, étant donné que nous avons un peu de place libre dans les dortoirs, nous pouvons vous loger si vous les souhaitez.  
- Ce serais très aimable à vous. Nous avons certains... talents qui pourraient peut-être vous aider en dédommagement.  
- Nous verrons cela plus tard. En attendant, venez, nous allons vous faire visiter le château. »

Le directeur fit un geste et les élèves s'écartèrent du chemin. Il conduit notre petite troupe vers le château centenaire et les invita à entrer. Lorsque ils franchirent les imposants battants de bois, nos ninjas se figèrent de stupéfaction. Habitués aux bâtiments traditionnels de Konoha, un tel déploiement de pierre et de bois leur était tout à fait inconnu. Prudemment, ils avancèrent dans la grande salle, le coeur battant et l'esprit remplis de milles questions.

« - Vous vous trouvez dans la Grande Salle du château de Poudlard. Cette bâtisse fut construite il y a plusieurs siècles par Salazard Serpentard, Goddric Gryffondor, Helena Serdaigle et Helga Pouffsoufle. C'étaient les quatre plus grand sorciers de l'histoire de la magie. Le plafond, comme vous pouvez le constater, est magique. Il reflète le temps extérieur avec un réalisme... déroutant.  
- C'est vraiment superbe. Hokage-sama en serait verte de jalousie, rigola Sakura.  
- J'espère avoir un jour l'occasion de savoir votre histoire, jeunes gens. Bien. C'est ici que nous prenons nos repas. Je suis navré mais les places dans les dortoirs sont restreintes, je me voit donc dans l'obligation de vous séparer. Y-voyez vous un inconvénient ?  
- Aucun, dans notre profession nous avons l'habitude, répondit calmement Sasuke.  
- Bien, je vous laisse en discuter entre vous. Je pense qu'il y a environ quatre places dans chaque dortoir. »

Notre troupe se réunit sous les regards curieux des élèves rassemblés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

« - Bon les gars, je crois qu'on a pas le choix. On va se mettre par membre d'équipe et par affinité, d'accord ? Essayons au maximum d'éviter les conflits. Alors Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto et moi, ensemble. Ça vous va ?  
- Pas de problème pour nous, dit Naruto.  
- Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru et Ino, c'est ok ?  
- Pas de soucis, répondit le maitre-chien.  
- Tenten, Neji, Temari et Kazekage-sama c'est bon pour vous ?  
- Pas de soucis, dit Neji.  
- Attendez... Temari et Kazekage-sama ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'êtes pas à Suna.  
- C'est une très bonne question Itachi-san. Nous sommes apparus en même temps que vous mais sous la surprise, nous avons oublié de faire acte de présence, dit Gaara.  
- Eh bien, dans quel bazars nous sommes nous encore fourrés, dit Itachi. Bon, on va dire ça au grand chef. Ah, et hors de question d'arrêter de s'entrainer. On est pas en vacances. Demain à cinq heures, tout le monde dans le parc. Bien sur, nous ne vous imposons rien Kazekage-sama. Idem pour toi Temari.  
- Nous viendrons. Hors de question de devenir des méduses flasques pendant notre séjour ici, répondit Temari.  
- Tout est mis au point alors. »

Il se tourna vers le directeur et lui désigna les groupes de personnes qui s'étaient formés sous sa commande.

« - Voici les groupes. A vous de nous dire où aller.  
- Bien ! Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood et Mr Malfoy, venez ici ! Cria le directeur. »

Trois élèves sortirent du groupe de curieux. Une jeune fille élancé aux longs cheveux châtains ebourrifés adressa à notre groupe un sourire bienveillant. Une grande blonde les regarda passivement. Le troisième, un blond à l'air hautain, passa près en leur lancent un regard couroucé.

« - Oui professeur ? Demanda la première.  
- Miss Granger, vous prendrez avec vous le groupe avec la jeune fille blonde et ses camarades.  
- Bien professeur.  
- Et ne les séparez pas. Rajoutez juste une cloison pour éviter de gêner vos condisciples.  
- Pas de soucis. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait, lança-t-elle à Ino et les autres. »

Tous les cinq commencèrent à gravir les marchent du grand escalier.

« - Voila qui est fait. Miss Lovegood, prenez le groupe du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Vous vous arrangerez de la même manière que Miss Granger.  
- C'est d'accord professeur. »

La jeune fille fit un signe de main à son groupe et ils suivirent le premier groupe.

« - Quand à vous, dit le directeur en s'adressant à Itachi, vous suivrez Mr Malefoy.  
- Aucun problème. Merci encore pour votre accueil.  
- C'est tout naturel.  
- Suivez-moi, lança la voix trainante du jeune ephèbe. »

Soudain, un cri s'éleva parmis le petit groupe. Sakura bouscula les personnes devant elle et s'élanca vers les sorciers. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues et un sourire immense barrait son visage rayonnant de joie. Elle s'arrêta devant le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Elle lui saisit le visage avec ses deux mains, lui baisa les deux joues avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« - Drago ! Je suis si heureuse ! Eh, les amis, c'est Drago ! Cria-t-elle à l'attention des ninjas qui s'étaient arrêtés en entendant son cri.

- C'est Drago ? Demanda Ino.

- LE Drago ? Questionna Hinata

- Oui, c'est lui ! C'est Drago ! C'est mon fils ! Dit Sakura en serrant encore l'adolescent dans ses bras.

- Je suis navré mademoiselle, mais je connais mes parents et, sans vouloir vous vexer, nous avons l'air d'avoir le même âge, ce qui ote toute probabilité de filiation, dit Drago, posément.

- C'est compliqué, mais tu es mon fils. D'ailleur, où est ton frère ? Vous étiez inséparables !

- Mademoiselle, je viens de vous dire que je ne suis pas votre fils, et je n'ai pas de frère.

- Comment ça, pas de frère ? Mais, où est Harry ?

- Harry ? Eh, Potter, apparement, t'es mon frère et t'as une mère, cria Drago en éclatant de rire. »


End file.
